You Can't Fix This
by Dandalion
Summary: "How could you do this to me?" Blaine whispered into the space between their faces, bringing his hands up to push at Kurt's chest. "Just go. If you really want to make me happy, you'll leave." This is the first Klaine story I ever wrote...I thought I'd posted it here already, but apparently not! Ah, well, hope you enjoy!


The song that Blaine sings is called Swan Song by A Fine Frenzy. I suggest you listen to the song and then read the story, as it won't match up if you try listening to it while reading it. I most DEFINITELY suggest listening to the song though. It's beautiful, and picturing Blaine singing it is both breathtaking and heartbreaking.

(put the youtube URL in before this) /watch?v=jjduiPDnHB4

* * *

Blaine sits on a stage at a piano as the lights come up. He glances out at the audience, not taking any faces in. Turning back towards the piano, he rests his fingers on the keys. The first few notes begin to play as the audience quiets down. Blaine's fingers move delicately over the piano keys, eyes focusing on some far away, intangible point offstage.

_"You're late. Again," Blaine said, eyes cast down at the table as Kurt made his way into the kitchen._

_"Sorry, we got held up," Kurt said tersely, pulling out a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and a glass from the cabinet. He poured some in, sighing as he took a sip. "What have you been doing all day?"_

_"Writing, mostly. One of the songs is getting there. I went to the store. Got that chicken you like; it's still in the oven if you'd like some. I thought I'd keep it warm for you, after it got cold from waiting an hour and a half on the table." Blaine finally lifted his eyes to look at Kurt. The rims of his eyes were slightly red and he looked exhausted._

Blaine's mouth finds the microphone. He presses his lips close to it, and begins to sing.

_**Wretched, look at me, I've lost it  
Melting on the table, in parking lots and markets  
I can't help it, loved you like a starfish  
Loved the salty water, like a selfish daughter**_

_"You didn't have to wait up for me," Kurt said in reply. "But thanks for the chicken. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll be in in a bit." _

_He finished off his wine and went to pour himself some more. Blaine got up quickly and wrapped his hand around Kurt's, which was wrapped around the bottle._

_"Allow me," Blaine whispered. He poured Kurt more wine, and leaned in for a kiss after corking the bottle. He caught Kurt's cheek as the taller man turned his face away._

_"Blaine," Kurt said, turning his body away from his boyfriend. "Don't."_

_**Yet I wrote the words to the swan song  
The author of the wrong  
I said what I said, and I meant it  
But now, I regret it**_

Blaine's voice catches on some of the higher notes as he begins to cry softly. The audience doesn't seem to notice.

_"Oh, I forgot," Blaine scoffed, "You're probably too tired from working all day to kiss your boyfriend of ten years. Forgive me for wanting some goddamn affection, Kurt."_

_"Blaine," Kurt said softly. Blaine refused to look at him, sensing what he was about to say. "I don't think I can do this anymore."_

_"Do what?" Blaine asked. He knew what.  
"Blaine. Don't make me say it." Kurt lifted Blaine's chin with his index finger. "It's been weeks, Blaine. Weeks since we've even said that we love each other. Weeks since we've kissed, let alone made love." _

_"You've been distant. Why have you been so distant? Do you—do you not love me anymore?"_

_"God, Blaine, of course I still love you. But maybe—we've been so off for so long. Maybe it's best if we just end things. I mean, how many people told us we wouldn't make it anyway? High school sweethearts and all that. Haven't we just been fooling ourselves this whole time?"_

A few tears slipped out of Blaine's eyes, settling on his chin as he sang.

_**Foolish, how was I so careless?  
Pawning off my treasure, the envy of an heiress  
Now my dollars are crumpled in my pocket  
How can I reclaim it? What if someone's got it?**_

_"How can you even say that?" Blaine shouted. Kurt dropped his hand, looking affronted. "How can you just throw away ten years like that? I do love you Kurt, no matter how long it's been since I've said it. We haven't—we haven't been forcing it, or fooling ourselves or whatever. It's just a—a rough patch. We can fix it. We can fix us."_

_"Blaine. I had sex with someone else."_

Blaine's fingers stopped moving. The audience didn't make a sound, well aware that the song wasn't over. They finally seem to catch on to the turmoil their entertainment is experiencing as he performs. He closes his eyes and more tears slip out, and he wipes his sleeve across his face. He takes a shaky breath and places his fingers back on the piano, continuing to play.

_**When I wrote the words to the swan song  
The author of the wrong  
And I said what I said, and I meant it  
But now, I regret it**_

_"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice cracked and pained._

_"God, Blaine, I'm so sorry, I didn't want it to happen, I can't even believe that it happened, I swear, I—honestly, I don't even know why I said anything. You're right, we should fix this, we should try to fix us, we're going to be okay, I'm sorry Blaine, I love you, I do, I always have, I always will, please, forgive me, I'll forget about him, I promise, I'll—"_

_"Get out."_

_**How could the world have turned so ugly?  
I am dying, could you touch me again?  
Touch me again**_

"You're not serious," Kurt said. "You're not thinking straight. You're upset, I get it, but please, don't do this, I'm sorry."

_"Get. Out." Blaine repeated, clenching his fists. "Now. And don't come back. Send me the address of wherever you end up staying and I'll get a moving van to bring you your stuff."_

_"Blaine, please." Kurt pulled at Blaine's hips, pulling their bodies together, leaning their foreheads together._

_"How could you do this to me?" Blaine whispered into the space between their faces, bringing his hands up to push at Kurt's chest. "Just go. If you really want to make me happy, you'll leave." Kurt let his hands fall from Blaine's sides._

_"You're sure this is what you want?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine's glance away from him was all the answer he needed. "Alright. Goodbye, Blaine."_

_**When I wrote the words to the swan song  
The author of the wrong**_

Blaine shut his eyes and listened to the sound of Kurt's footsteps as he made his way to the door. He waited for the sound of it opening, but didn't hear it right away. Kurt seemed to be having a hard time leaving. Finally, he heard the door swing open and slam shut. That was it. Kurt Hummel, the love of his life, his boyfriend of ten years, since high school, was out of his life. All it took was one open and shut of a door. Blaine slid to the floor and began dry sobbing, seemingly incapable of producing tears.  
He managed to get a hold of himself, and pulled himself up by the counter. He walked over to the window, hoping to catch one last glimpse of the man he loved and lost. As he approached the glass, he heard the screech of car tires, and shouting below. Unable to get a good view of the street, he rushed to the terrace, praying he wasn't about to see what he thought it was.

_**I said what I said and I meant it**_

As the audience clapped, giving him a standing ovation, Blaine shut his eyes, the image shining on the back of his eyelids that of the man he loved—still loves, has always loved, will always love—sprawled across the asphalt, broken and gone.

_**But now,  
I regret it**_


End file.
